1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of information technology, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, has been increased. In this respect, use of a Flat Panel Display (FPD), such as a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Display Device (OLED), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), has increased.
The organic light emitting display device among the FPDs displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode which emits light by recombination of electrons and holes, and has an advantage in that the organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and low power consumption.